The Key
The Key is the nineteenth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Malware, Khyber, and Forgenza are in a meeting. Forgenza is holding a tube of Datsuian blood from the previous episode. (Forgenza): Encoded in the DNA of Datsuians is some traces of DNA from an ancient species called the Turests. The Turests lived on a planet called Turest, which is the holding place of the artifact that will take us into Chapter 3... Forgenza put the blood into a machine. (Khyber): I still think I would've been more suited for the job of obtaining Datsuian DNA. (Malware): Too bad. (Khyber): I've had enough of you! Forgenza shot a laser at both of them and knocked them back with little effort. (Forgenza): Silence you two. Honestly. (Malware and Khyber): Sorry master. (Forgenza): The results have been finalized. We now have the coordinates of Turest. Malware, you know what to do. (Khyber): How come he gets to go again? (Forgenza): This is chapter 2, Malware's chapter. Your chapter is next. The next set of missions are all yours, Khyber. (Khyber): Excellent. Meanwhile... Noah, Ship, and Kierra are sparring. Kierra levitated a rock at Ship. Ship blasted it. Noah transformed into Heatblast and shot fire at both of them. Kierra levitated Noah and threw him at Ship. Ship dodged and shot a laser at Kierra. Noah shot a fireball at Ship. Noah shot fire through the ground and hit both of them. (Ship): Ship. (Kierra): Yeah, that's enough for now. (Noah): Next time I'm using Neo. Noah detransformed. Max called. (Noah): Yes, Max? (Max): Malware's on the move again. We believe he's headed for Planet Turest. (Kierra): Turest? Isn't that the home of some aliens that are extinct? (Max): The home of the Turests, the ancestors of the Datsuians. We don't know what Malware wants there, but we do know we don't want him to have it. Stop him. Now, I have to get back to more important matters. Guys! Dinner! (Plumbers): Yeah buddy! The call ended. (Kierra): They actually like Max's cooking? Huh. Different aliens have different taste buds. Noah and Kierra got into Ship. Ship flew off into space. They soon caught Malware in their sights. Ship shot a laser at Malware. (Malware): Should've known these insects would find me sooner or later. Malware grabbed an asteroid and threw it at Ship. Ship blasted it and it covered their vision in smoke. Malware hid. (Noah): He escaped. Oh well. We know where he's going. We just have to beat him there. They flew off. Malware got out and flew away. Noah, Kierra, and Ship landed on Turest. (Kierra): We gotta be careful. The Turests had enough knowledge to make a decent booby trap. They started walking. Malware landed soon after. (Malware): I just let them set off the traps and I go through. They stepped through a wire. The floor ahead of them opened, revealing spikes. Kierra levitated herself, Ship, and Noah across. They walked ahead some more. They saw a large electric panel floor with a field around it to prevent going around or over. (Noah): I got this one. Noah transformed. (Noah): Noahvicktor! Noah grabbed Kierra and Ship and walked across the field. He got across and put them down. He detransformed. They walked away to the next area. They stepped on a pressure plate and fell into a giant pool of water. (Ship): Ship! Noah transformed into Water Hazard. Noah propelled himself up and grabbed Ship and Kierra. He jumped out of the water. Kierra coughed. Noah detransformed. He twisted his shirt to dry it out. (Noah): C'mon! We gotta hurry before Malware beats us! (Kierra): Easy for you to say Mr. Icanbreatheunderwater. Noah, Kierra, and Ship ran to the next stage which was....parkour. (Kierra): Parkour? Pfft. Easy. Kierra flew through it. Ship did too. (Noah): I'm gonna have a little fun this time. Noah transformed into Spidermonkey. He easily tore through the parkour. He detransformed. They walked away. They arrived at the last area. An archer range. (Kierra): Care to do the honors? Noah transformed into Zom-B. (Noah): Sure. Noah shot some lasers at the targets and got perfect bull's eyes. The targets got pushed aside and revealed a door. Noah detransformed. They walked through. Malware ran through and blasted all of them. (Malware): Mwahahaha! Fools! Malware ran up the stairs and was about to grab the treasure, but Kierra used telekinesis and pulled Malware back. Noah transformed. (Noah): NRG! Better yet.... Noah evolved. (Noah): Ultimate NRG! Noah flew up and shot lasers at Malware. Malware made a shield. He shot lasers at Noah, but he absorbed them. He shot a big heat ray at Malware. Malware countered with an eye laser. Malware stretched his arm and grabbed the device. (Malware): It's mine! Malware absorbed it. (Kierra): Oh no. Malware started powering up. He got more muscular, grew spikes, and his hand turned into a ray gun. His gapping maw morphed into a mouth and Malware's head morphed. Malware fully transformed into his third form. (Malware): Yes! The transformation is complete! (Noah): What did you just absorb? (Malware): A Maketaz X9. A very powerful device crafted by the ancient scientists of Turest. It is powered by a Neuxus Power Core. 'Nuff said. Malware shot lasers at them. Noah tried to absorb them, but got overwhelemed and detransformed. Kierra leviated a piece of debris at Malware, but he caught it and threw it at Ship. Ship dodged. Malware shot a laser above them and debris fell on them (Malware): Enough of this. I need to get going. Malware made his feet into rockets and flew away. Noah, Kierra, and Ship climbed out of the debris. (Noah): We can't let him escape with that! Let's chase him! Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship *Max Tennyson (Cameo) Aliens *Heatblast *Noahvicktor *Water Hazard *Spidermonkey *Zom-B *NRG *Ultimate NRG Villains *Malware *Forgenza *Khyber Trivia *Bloody Gir. * Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes